


Dear Pen Pal

by littleskyangel



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Cherry Blossoms, Don't worry it'll all make sense in the end, Gen, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Not Related, I hope, I'm still working on this, It's in letter format, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleskyangel/pseuds/littleskyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi and Hiro are pen pals. Stuff happens. I am very very (very) tentatively rating this G for now, but it'll probably change as the story progresses and I think of new ways to break your heart. This is my first story up on AO3!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

23 March, 2015

 

Dear Pen Pal,

So we have to do this dumb pen pal assignment for class I guess. I dunno. I've never really written a lot of letters before. To be honest the only practice I've ever gotten at this is writing mock letters in elementary school. Sorry.

Anyways, my name is Hiro Hamada. I'm a freshman at San Francisco Institute of Technology studying engineering. I guess I'm also taking a Japanese class, but you already know that considering I'm writing to you for this class. Don't ask why, my friend Gogo made me take this. She said that it would be good for me to broaden my horizons or something like that instead of being cooped up in the lab all day.

I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to ask you about yourself. What's your name? What are you studying? Where do you live? What's it like in Japan? I think what's supposed to happen is that you're supposed to write back in English or something like that. I'm supposed to be writing in Japanese as i get better, but for right now I think I'll just stick to English.

Write back soon (or not).

Regards,

Hiro Hamada

*************************************************************

27 March, 2015

 

Dear Hiro,

Hello! It is very great to finally meet you! Well, sort of meet you. You know what I mean.

My name is Tadashi Takachiho. I in my first year at Tokyo University of Science and Technology. I study Biological Engineering and am taking a English class. They make us take English in middle school and high school, but not quite enough to be fluent, which is what I want.

I live in Tokyo with my Aunt in a small apartment above Tokyo most great cafe, The Lucky Cat Cafe. You should visit sometime if you come to visit Japan. We have the greatest cookies in the entire world.

It is spring in Japan right now. You know what Cherry Blossoms are, correct? They are in full bloom and it is one of the most beautiful things youve ever seen. I can send you a picture if you like.

I am curious, what kind of engineering are you studying? What is America like? Are school lunches really as bad as they say?

Hear from you soon!

Tadashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I don't really like this so far, sorry! This is my first story up on AO3, so I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing? I'm a writer and specialize in creative writing, but I've never really done a lot of fanfiction before, sorry!  
> They're sending letters via email cause snail mail


	2. Chapter 2

31 March, 2015

 

Dear Tadashi,

Bio-engineering, huh? What do you wanna do with that degree? You wanna become some sort of doctor or something? I would never have the patience for that. Too many people that don't know how to do anything.

I'm studying mechanical engineering, but focusing mainly on robotics. I build all sorts of robots. They're really cool. I would try and explain it, but I get the feeling that robotics isn't really your thing, with you wanting to go out and be a doctor and all. You would probably disapprove of it all anyways. It's really dangerous stuff sometimes.

Yeah, I know what Cherry Blossoms are. Sakura, right? The things you always see drifting in the wind in all of the animes? Yeah, I guess they're pretty.

And yes. School lunch here sucks. I refuse to eat here because the one time I did I spent the next day at home with food poisoning. I take it that food in Japan is a lot better then, huh?

Regards,  
Hiro

**

5 April, 2015

 

Dear Hiro,

A doctor? Hmmm, maybe in a different life. I am not going become a doctor anytime soon at least. And for your information, I know a lot on robotics. I used to build robots when I was younger. I am in the middle of building a nurse type bot right now. I am still in the designing stage, but I think it will become amazing.

What kind of robots do you build? What do you use them for, or are they school assignment?

Well, I have never been to America, so I can not correctly compare Japanese food to American food. I will say that I have never become sick from school food, thankfully.

Do you have any brothers or sisters? What is your family like? I live with my aunt and her cat, Mochi, in case you're curious.

Write back soon,  
Tadashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the title! I'm also adding dates to the letters (editing on my chapter 1). I'm estimating this story will take place over the course of a year maybe?? I dunno, we'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

11 April, 2015

Dear Tadashi,

Huh, I have to admit, I didn’t see that one coming. What’s your bot gonna be like? What’s it gonna do? Is it gonna be like one of those cool bots from Star Wars, or just super boring. Aren’t you guys like ten steps ahead of us in robotics? You must have all the toys.

Well, I used to build robots with my brother, and then on my own, but now they’re mainly just for school. Having to actually do stuff sort of takes some of the fun out of it, to be honest. I mean, I build pretty cool stuff, but doing it for a grade sucks.

I actually live by myself in an apartment right next to the school. It’s a lot easier than living at home with everyone and yeah.

Just for the record, I hate cats. I guess that it’s fitting for you guys since you’re The Lucky CAT Cafe and all, but I don’t think I could ever put up with one. Why not get a dog? Shiba Inus are popular in Japan, right? Why don’t you get one of those, they’re cooler. They also don’t knock all your stuff over. I mean, they do, but not as much.

Regards,

Hiro

 

*******

 

18 April, 2015

Dear Hiro,

Well, I wish that they could be as good as Star Wars robots, but it is not. It will not be hurting anyone, it will be helping them. And yes, my lab has many “toys”, as you call them.

I have questions about some of the English phrases that you have been using. What does “cool” mean? I was taught that it meant like cold, so do you think my robots are cold? Or that your robots are cold? And how do you use the phrase “sucks”? I dont know what that word is, can you tell me? And what does “for the record” mean? I am sorry for all of my questions, but I dont know what these words are.

Yes, we are very happy to have Mochi in our Lucky Cat Cafe. I found her when she was young. Me and my aunt were at a animal shelter? (is that correct) where you take animals and give them homes. Mochi is very nice and my aunt said yes. And that is the story of Mochi.

I dont think it would be correct to have a dog with a cat. They would not like each other and it would not be good. Do you have a dog? If so what kind and what is their name?

Write back soon,

Tadashi

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *frantically edits first two chapters in order to fill huge gaping plot holes that don't make sense* I think that everything makes sense now. Thanks to the people who brought that to my attention!!   
> Yeah I know, it's boring, but fear not! Things will be picking up soon!  
> Tadashi is an innocent cinnamon roll too pure for this world

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I don't really like this so far, sorry! This is my first story up on AO3, so I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing? I'm a writer and specialize in creative writing, but I've never really done a lot of fanfiction before, sorry!  
> They're sending letters via email cause snail mail.


End file.
